February Air
by aliceheart123
Summary: A Rimahiko songfic, kind of...Rima has a sleep over at Amu's house on February 13th and wakes up to find herself 20 years old with short hair. The man who was in the accident tries to help her regain her memory.
1. Like the Back of My Hand

**Hey AliceHeart123 here again! This is a Rimahiko SongFic, it's not normal, but-hey it's my first time. I'm aiming for multiple chapters, but I won't have lots of time to update, so don't get mad…**

* * *

_I've always hated February. Especially the 14__th__. My parents…were never ones to celebrate it. Fighting. Always fighting. About money. About School. About Me._

_Never celebrating that four letter word that I was never taught. To pronounce, write, understand, or _feel_. They are __stuck__ in this marriage. I try to make them laugh. They ignore me. _That_ word was never expressed in my family…_

"Rima!" Amu and Yaya called in unison. "What?!" I wince. My tone was sharper than I intended. "What's wrong Rima-chan?" Yaya, ever the optimist asked me. "Nothing…my, uh, stomach was hurting me."

"I hope you feel better in time for our sleep over at my house, Rima." Amu gave a gentle smile. Oh. _The sleep over. _I had forgotten all about it. Father and Mother will get angry at me for forgetting to tell them…

"I'm fine now, thank you. I have to call my parents right now." Amu nodded and walked away with Yaya whining about ice cream. I flipped out the cell phone that I had received after I had gotten kidnapped last year. It said that it was the 13th… I dialed Mother's number, thinking she would be more lenient.

"What?!" her shrill voice demanded. "I need some of my things for a sleep over. May you bring some of them for me?" she sighed over the phone I could hear voices in the background. "Call your father. He left for the house early today. I'm busy. " she hung up. No goodbye. I called my father and he grunted that he would be at the school in ten minutes. I walked into the Guardians' garden. It was a beautiful place filled with many flowers. I went to the roses. My favorite flower ever since I saw a movie when I was younger. It was a romantic comedy. The boy confessed his feelings to the girl by giving her roses. She had taken the roses and told him that she felt the same. But, there was something different… Two of the roses were different than the rest. One was yellow, the other…purple?

"Hello, Rima-chan." Nagihiko sat down in the grass beside me. "Hello, _Nadeshiko_." He winced. "Keep it down Queen, I haven't told her yet." He sighed and looked at the roses with me. "I see you like the flowers I planted." He planted these? "You really _do_ act like a girl." I giggled. He let out a light chuckle that was not at all girl-like. I stole a glance at him. He was still staring at the flowers with his golden eyes. His purple hair just grazed the grass. His hands were propped behind him to help him lean back. His posture was not like a girls'. His face was flawlessly trans-gender enough, that I could see how Amu could mistake him for a girl.

"Is there something on my face?" I looked away just in time to see my father pull into the parking lot. "Excuse me." I said, trying to compose myself. I went up to the driver's door. Father looked tired and aggravated.

"Your bag's in the back. Call in the morning. Don't stay past noon." I grabbed the bag and Father squealed away in the car. I tried to walk with the bag, but it was heavy. I dropped it and tried dragging it. A new pair of hands helped lift up the bag over my head.

"Need any help?" Nagihiko inquired. "I can do it myself, thanks." I tried to take the bag away from him, but he wouldn't let me. "I'll carry it for you." He winked at me. I crossed my arms and puffed out the air from my cheeks. Amu and Yaya met up with me and Nagihiko at the parking lot. Amu's mother was picking us up in five minutes. I glanced at Nagihiko.

"You don't have to stay here, you know." He just smiled and said. "I'm fine here waiting with you." He's far to kind… Wait. _Kind?_ I don't like him, I mean, for trying to steal Amu from me. But I couldn't help thinking about it… Amu's mother drove up with a smile. "Hello there, sorry I'm late. Ami's having a sleep over also, so I've just dropped her off." Amu pulled on her cool & spicy façade. "It's fine. At least you're here now." Her mother got out and ran to Amu and hugged her. "You're the coolest daughter ever." She rubbed her cheek against her head. "Mom, your embarrassing me." She whispered as she turned bright red. She released Amu and smoothed her clothes.

"Ok now, let's put your bags in the back." She took Yaya's bag and Nagihiko helped load mine in the trunk. Amu and Yaya climbed in. I tried to get up and Nagihiko held my hand and helped me climb into the SUV.

"Thank you, Nagihiko." He smiled. "No problem." I shut the door and waved goodbye. I glanced at my hand. It felt warm…

* * *

As we sat on the blankets spread out on Amu's bedroom floor, we played truth or dare. I made Amu tell whether or not she liked anyone. She stammered out "Yes." But I didn't press any further. Amu dared Yaya to walk on her hands for five minutes. Yaya then asked me the ridiculous question.

"Truth…or dare?" _If I pick dare, she would probably make me do something that involves physical activity_. (I'm not very good at sports or anything)

"Truth." Yaya thought long and hard. When she figured out what she wanted to ask, you could practically see the light bulb flash.

"Ok, do you like Nagi?" Nagi? Oh, _Nagihiko_. I blushed. Why Nagihiko? They both know I don't enjoy his company very much… Why would they ask about _him_? He's not at all someone I would have…_feelings_ for. Even if he _does _have pale skin and golden eyes, and dark purple hair that shines when the light hit's it. Even if he _is_ tall, slender, and strong too… I slapped my cheeks and tried to cool them down. I drew a breath. I exhaled and smoothed out my yellow night gown.

"I, I don't know what my thoughts toward him are, but I think it's time for us to go to sleep." I straitened my pink bow on my head and hugged the pig pillow Amu had let me borrow for tonight, since Father had forgotten to pack a pillow.

"Yeah, Amu-chi" Yaya yawned and hugged her teddy bear. Amu used the bunny as a pillow and fell asleep. I normally have a hard time falling asleep, but for some reason, I drifted asleep fast…

* * *

I woke up to beeping. And the smell of… I don't know what, but it smelled awful. My arms hurt, so did my legs, my head also. My eyelids felt heavy. I opened my eyes. The light hurt. I groaned.

"Rima!" I looked around the room; I saw a monitor and an IV that ran into my arm. I'm in a hospital. I saw a man whom I've never seen before. He was slender, tall, his hair was a dark purple color, and his eyes were gold. Gold? What a strange color…it's familiar though…I wonder why?

"Rima!" Is that my name? What _is_ my name? How does he know me? How do _I _know _him_? I try to get up, but he stops me by touching my hand. I jerk it away. He looks hurt. He runs his fingers through his short hair. He sighs.

"The doctor said you wouldn't remember anything for awhile. I didn't want to believe them, but now…" The man looked sad.

"What happened?" I lifted my hand to my head. I felt my hair. It was short, to my shoulders. How odd...

"We were in a car accident. There was a drunken driver that hit us. We both ended up with concussions, you ended up with memory loss. Oh, the loss of our hair is because of surgery. Both of us had too long of hair, so they cut it without permission…But at least you're ok. They said if you woke with no memory that it wouldn't last long." He smiled. I remember that smile…

"But, I do remember you…Something about you; I don't know what, but _something_… It's likeI know your face like the back of my hand… I just don't remember why or how. How do I know you?" I shook my head before he spoke.

"Wait, don't tell me. I want to figure it out myself." He nodded and took a hold of my hand. He set it down onto the bed and held it.

"I understand. You always did like to figure out things on your own." He gave a light chuckle. It sounded deep and familiar. _How do I know him? _A new thought came to me.

"What day is it? What month?" I looked around the room to see if there was a calendar. I saw only faded wallpaper and a bio hazard trash bin.

"It's February the 14th." He blushed. It looked strange on him, that flush of color on his cheeks. It made me giggle. Why would he be blushing? _But, February 14__th__…There's something about this date that upsets me...I wonder why?_

"I'm sorry, but I forgot to re-introduce myself. My name is Nagihiko-Nagi for short. It's nice to meet you again." He held out his hand. I gave him my hand and shook his. It was warm and soft, I didn't want to let go of it for some reason.

"It's nice to meet you too. My name is…" What was it he said it was? R-something?

"Rima." The way he said my name was warm. I had a feeling no one has done that before…

"My name is Rima. It's nice to meet you Nagi." I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

_If you don't believe me,  
If you don't like my plans,  
You mustn't tell me,  
How I know your face like the back of my hand._

* * *

**There! First chapter finished! ^_^**

**Watch the video I made on YouTube, I have the same username.**

**The song is February Air by: Lights ……………………….Bye!**


	2. Won't You Tell Me

**Another chapter!!!!!!!!! ;D btw, this is based in nowhere in particular, but, no shrines, kimonos, cross-dressing and stuff... well, maybe **_**SOME**_** cross-dressing. XD**

* * *

"_Rima." The way he said my name was warm. I had a feeling no one has done that before…_

"_My name is Rima. It's nice to meet you Nagi." I smiled at him, and he smiled back._

* * *

He left and said he was going to go ask the doctor if I could be discharged yet. During this time I went into the bathroom to see what I looked like. I undid the flimsy garment the hospital gave me. In the mirror I saw a woman of 20. Obviously displayed by how…_developed_ I was. A tumble of shoulder length blonde curls and ringlets framed my ivory pale skin and almost covered my honey brown eyes. My body was covered in scars and bruises. My head still hurt. The bathroom smelled of lemon cleaning supplies. Nagi came back with a doctor. The doctor ran tests that were bothersome. Shining a light in my eyes and putting a tongue depressor in my mouth. He also did things like; show me pictures of cars, planes, and simple math. He was in the process of taking of the bandage that was on my head, when I said I wanted to keep it on.

"She seems ok to be released, but here is some pain medication. Come back to the hospital once your memory is regained, ok now?" We both nodded. The doctor left and Nagi presented a bag of clothes for me. He left the room for my privacy, blushing as he shut the door. I went into the bathroom and opened up the bag and saw men's clothing. _I guess he doesn't have a girlfriend to borrow clothes from… _I wear the undershirt, since I have no undergarments. I pulled on a plaid button up and a pair of old jeans that were too big for me. I found large Nike sneakers with socks and a belt inside the bag also. I wrapped the bandage around my head like a headband. It felt weird with no underwear on, so I timidly pulled on the boxers that were in the bag. _I hope these are new… What if he's worn these before? Because if he had time to get boxers, wouldn't he get woman's underwear? But, what if he was too embarrassed?_ I slapped my cheeks. I was starting to embarrass myself by thinking too much. I heard a knock at the door.

"Rima? Are you ok in there?" Nagi's voice sounded worried.

"I'm fine." I open the door and his face lights up. He blushes. I lean my head to the side.

"I'm sorry for not bringing you your clothes. I always have extra clothes in my back seat…so, sorry if they don't fit." He glances at the jeans and shoes that are 3 times my size and the shirt's cuffs that went past my fingertips.

"It's ok. I'm fine wearing this. It's…comfortable." He lent out a hand and I took it. We walked out of the hospital. Some of the nurses were staring at Nagi; a lot of them were pretty too. I made sure that my grip was solid on his hand.

"So where do you want to go?" I looked at Nagi. _Go? Like go to a park? A movie?_

"I want to go where ever…_you_ want to go, Nagi."

* * *

Nagi tied a scarf over my eyes so I couldn't see where we were going. I was worrying if we were going anywhere that I would need to wear nicer clothes…And then I smelled hot dogs. I don't know why, but I couldn't help but drool over how good they smelled. My stomach growled.

"Do you want to stop and eat? We're here already." The scarf fell from my face. I gasped.

"A carnival?" He smiled and we went in line for a hot dog.

"What ride do you want to go on first?" He asked as the hot dog man handed us the hot dogs.

"I don't know…How about a few games first?" I squirted ketchup on my hot dog, Nagi left his plain. We sat down on a bench and ate our hot dogs.

"That's fine with me. As long as you're happy." _As long as I'm happy? He really is kind. Kind? How peculiar… _As I was thinking, ketchup dripped onto my chin.

"Oh!" I quickly licked it off. Nagi saw this and started laughing. It was contagious. I couldn't stop. I was laughing so hard my side was in stitches. When we stopped laughing we threw away our napkins and set off for the dunk tank. I wasn't very good at it, but Nagi was dead on when he pitched the baseball. He was good at the basketball shoot, the dart throwing contest, and anything that involved sports of any kind. He won me a pink pig pillow. It seemed familiar, but I just ignored it. We went on the big slide that they have that goes up three stories.

"It's pretty high up here. Scared?" Nagi teased. I looked at the ground. We were pretty high up…

"I'm fine." I laid down the mat and sat on it. He did the same.

"Want to race?' His eyes took on an evil glint. _No way is he going to win_. I rubbed my hands together and faked an evil laugh. We lined up together and shot off, bumping along the slide. I finished first skidding to a stop. Nagi shot up behind me and ran into me. We rolled together, not stopping. When we stopped we both couldn't stop laughing. Our faces were covered in dirt. Nagi had pieces of grass stuck to his face.

"You've got grass on your face…" we said simultaneously. We both reached up and wiped the grass off. But then I noticed our situation… Nagi was on top of me, our legs tangled together from the collision. I blushed like crazy. Nagi noticed at the same time I did, also blushing a bright red color. He got up fast, and helped me get up.

"How about we go on the Ferris Wheel?" I nodded, not able to talk because I was trying to cool down my face.

* * *

As the cart was going up, I couldn't help but stare at Nagi. The sun shined on his face, and his brown eyes sparkled. He says that I knew him, but I can't remember… All of this is familiar, for some reason…_I think I've been here before…_

"Nagi…How do we know each other?" Nagi didn't say anything for a long time.

"We know each other from school. We went to the same private school from elementary to high school. We even go to the same college." His smile was sad.

"Do I have family? A boyfriend? How did we get in that accident?"

"You have family…if you could call them that. As for the accident…we were driving home from a restaurant." So I have parents. Are they nice? Do they care about me?

"What about a boyfriend? Do I have one?" Nagi looked sad.

"I…I don't know about that anymore… You have one, but I'm not sure if you remember him…" I have a boyfriend. Someone who cares for me. Where is he? _Who_ is he?

"Who is-" Nagi silenced me by placing his fingers on my mouth. His expressions said '_don't ask'_. I marveled at the sun that was setting for the day. Have I watched sunsets before? Did I see them with the boyfriend I don't know? I felt Nagi staring at me. I tried to ignore it, but I couldn't help it. I stole a glance at Nagi. His gaze was sad, like before.

* * *

We walked back to the hospital parking lot. I sat shotgun in his truck. We were silent all the way to his apartment. He opened the door and led me through his home. I saw photographs, but I couldn't make them out. He brought me to his bedroom.

"You can sleep here for tonight. I'm going to sleep on the couch." _That_ _was nice of him…_ Not so later on, I woke up. I creep into the living room. Nagi was asleep in the couch, his short hair sticking up in odd places. I couldn't suppress a giggle. I clamped my hands over my mouth and tried to keep quiet as Nagi turned over in his sleep. I tip toed over to the photographs. The first was of Nagi, well who I thought was Nagi. It was a girl version of him in a play. The next was a picture of a group of friends in graduation gowns. A girl with pink hair was giving the peace sign along with a girl with orange hair. There was a boy with tan skin and orange hair, a boy who looked like a prince with blonde hair, and a boy with glasses and green hair. There was also Nagi and a girl with long blonde hair…_Is that me?_ I looked closer, it was. I looked to the next picture eagerly. It was a picture, like the ones you go to a photo booth to take. It was me and Nagi. In the first, we had peace signs, the next was of us doing funny faces, then we were laughing, and then it looked like we were blushing as we stared at each other. The next picture was of us at a carnival. The picture was taken by Nagi, trying to stretch his arm to get a good shot. My arms were wrapped around his neck as we smiled. I gasped. You could plainly see a ring on my left hand.

* * *

We walk the city,  
I talk to you, understand  
So, won't you tell me,  
How I know this place like the back of my hand.

* * *

**End of Chapter everybody! And it's a cliffhanger! =D I'm evil. Jk.**

**Thanks for reading, review please! =)**


End file.
